Naruto is pissed
by PYRO THE FIREGOD
Summary: a Naruto and W.I.T.C.H. crossover
1. The beginning

This is a crossover between Naruto and W.I.T.C.H.

Naruto is the only character from his show. This takes place wile Naruto is 16 and is not an idiot for all of you people who like that part of him.

I own no anime but it would be cool if I did.

"Hello" English

"_Hello_" Japanese

'Hello' thought

'**Hello' **Kyuubi

Naruto fought back the excitement as the plane landed. He was going to be an exchange student. Tsunade said he could go to learn how to blend in to other cultures. He was not going to be working with other shinobi on this mission though. The fact that the fifth would give him such freedom amazed him. Naruto looked at the paper that said his host's names. He found it funny; under the daughter category it said Will. Either they made a mistake or she must have gotten teased for having a guy's name. Naruto chuckled a little.

"Why do I have to be here" Will asked her mother. She was bored out of her skull. Her mother had insisted that she come to the airport to meet this exchange guy. She couldn't even pronounce his name with a straight face. Naruto Uzumaki, what kind of name is that. This guy was probably some idiot that couldn't speak English. She held up the sign that said Uzumaki's name. The plane had landed and a lot of people stomped out of the tunnel leading from the plane. One huge one knocked Will down. She was about to say something mean but a hand appeared in front of her face. Will looked at its owner. He was a blond haired boy with blue eyes and some weird marks on his cheeks that made him look like a cat. He wore an orange jumpsuit with a little blue on it. He looked about her age. She took his hand and he pulled her up.

She blushed hard. "Thank you" she said playing with her necklace, a bad habit she had when embarrass.

"No problem" he said. He bent down to pick up the sign she dropped. He flipped it over and read it. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto" he said politely.

Will blinked. 'Did he just say his name backwards' she asked herself. "I'm Will Vandom and this is my mom Susan" Will said looking confused.

Naruto saw her confusion and said "where I come from we say our family names first, which would be what you say last" it was his turn to blush now.

Wills mom finally piped in. "you better go get your things." Naruto ran and grabbed his things. They all piled in the car, which for Naruto was the first time he had ever been in a car but he didn't make a big deal about it, and were off to Wills house.

By the next morning Naruto and Will already knew almost everything about the other. Will was surprised as how well Naruto spoke English. It was like it was his first language. Will stopped in front of a restaurant.

"What's here" Naruto asked.

"Didn't I tell you that I was picking up a friend of mine?" Will asked.

"No you didn't but its not like I want to get to school that fast anyway" Naruto said as a young Chinese girl walked out of the restaurant. The girl waved and Naruto and Will waved back.

"Who's this" the girl asked.

"Hay Lin, Naruto, Naruto, Hay Lin" Will introduced them.

'**They get stronger together' **Kyuubi said inside Naruto making him jump. The fox almost never talked unless Naruto talked first.

'Shut up you teme fox' Naruto said inwardly.

'**I want you to ask to see that necklace of the red headed one' **Kyuubi was persistent in this.

'Her name is Will, and make me' Naruto flipped Kyuubi the bird in his head. The girls had been talking but Naruto wasn't paying attention.

'**Fine just let me see it sooner or later baka.' **Kyuubi said.

The day at school was boring to say the least but the curriculum was a little behind him so it was also easy. After school Will and her friends invited Naruto to the restaurant and even said the magic word: ROMAN. Naruto had been introduced to Wills friends during school. Will sat on one side of him, Irma on the other, next to her was Taranee, then Cornelia, then Hay Lin, and last Caleb. Caleb seemed kind of ticked that he couldn't sit next to Cornelia. Naruto ate his roman like a normal person remembering his manners.

"_how much Japanese do you know Naruto-Chan."_ Irma said in broken Japanese.

Naruto looked at her. "Chan is something you say to children and a lot." Naruto said _"how much do you speak Irma-Chan" _he spoke in perfect Japanese as was his English.

"How many languages do you speak Naruto" Caleb asked.

"Two perfectly and about three with bad accents." Naruto said.

Naruto looked out the window. "Its getting dark I think we should get going Will."

"Yeah I think your right Naruto" Will said reluctantly. She really didn't want to get home but her mom would be worried if she stayed out too late. They got up and got various good byes from everybody.

It got dark fast. They were almost home when they started to hear a snakes hiss. A chill ran down both of there spines. They turned around and found a snake man looking at them.

"The Heart, please" he hissed. Then smacked Naruto up side the head sending him flying to the ground.

Will quickly went witch and shot lightning at the snake creature thinking Naruto was out cold. The creature only got graced by the lightning and grabbed will by the neck. He slowly tightened his grip but Will couldn't move for some strange reason.

'this can't be the end can it?' She asked herself. 'why can't I move' the snake smiled at the look in Wills eyes. The fact that she wont know that it was because of the poison on his fingernails stuck in her back that she cant move. He began to laugh manically.

A sharp pain erupted in the snakes arm. He yelled and let Will fall to the ground. A strange knife was in his arm he looked over to its owner.

Naruto stood there looking like his usual self. He looked over to Will and back at the creature. "fox one, snakes zip" Naruto said then did some hand signs. He put his hand to the ground and small bolts of lightning came out, followed by the sound of birds chirping. "lightning blade" Naruto said and started to charge the oversized reptile. When Naruto came into striking range the snake swiped at him.

Naruto ducked under the blow and thrust the chidori up into the snakes shoulder putting his hand threw it. "chidori, a thousand birds." Naruto quickly retracted his hand. The snake quickly withdrew its attacks and ran like the little bitch it was. Naruto noticed Will looking at him with total shock and horror.

'**Take the necklace now, boy' **Kyuubi was really starting to piss Naruto off with this necklace shit.

It looked like Will couldn't move at all and she was back in the cloths she had on. What was he going to tell Susan if he took Will home like this.

'**take the necklace it's a perfect opportunity.'** Kyuubi said.

'shut up you ass' Naruto flipped him the bird again then picked Will up and put her on his back. "we both got some explaining to do tomorrow, huh"

tell me what you think so far please.

And no complaining about Naruto using chidori its only right that Kakashi teach him it too after all Sasuke needs his ass kicked


	2. The attack

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Naruto walked with Will on his back. She very light, she only weighed about a hundred pounds. Her chin rested against his shoulder. Will's only thought was that he was worm. She still couldn't move at all. They were now in front of Will's house. Naruto put will down for a second, made a few one handed signs and walked into the house. Will's mom was asleep on the couch, which was early for her to be tired. Naruto put Will in her bed then walked out to the couch and picked up Susan and put her in her bed. Naruto then made his bed on the couch and thought about all the explaining he would have to do tomorrow and how best to explain it wile skipping around the fact that he had a giant fox in his belly button.

Will looked around her room, and then examined herself. She still had her cloths on from yesterday; thank god Naruto wasn't a pervert. She couldn't believe what she saw Naruto do last night. She walked out to the living room but Naruto was already gone.

"Hey mom where did Naruto go?" she asked her mom.

"He said he was going running." Susan answered.

Will sat down at the table and poured some cereal into a bowl. 'Why would someone start running at this time' she wondered. It was only six in the morning and the sun had just barely come out. "And you let him go" she asked her mother.

"Yes, he said he wanted to get some morning training done before school. I told him that as long as he made it to school it would be fine by me that he did it." Susan said.

"But it's only six in the morning. What if he gets hurt or something?" Will really didn't care about that; she wanted to talk to Naruto.

"Naruto is a big boy he can take care of himself." Susan said from the couch.

"You're not helping mom." Will said.

Naruto was jogging down the street in an orange t-shirt with the hidden leaf symbol on it and orange baggy pants with pockets on the legs. He was thirty minutes into his workout and he only had thirty more before school started. He then heard a familiar voice calling his name.

He turned around to find Taranee behind him.

"Hey what you doing out so early" she asked.

"I can ask you the same question" he said jokingly. "I'm just out for a morning jog, you."

"I'm on my way to school." She said. She walked up to him. "So you jog in the morning."

"Yea I didn't do it yesterday because I didn't know the way to school." Naruto said.

"You want to walk to school together?" She asked.

"Sure" he said.

"First he started doing something with his hands, then small lightning bolts came out of his hand." Will said explaining what Naruto had done the night before.

"Like your powers" Hay Lin asked.

"No, just small lightning bolts that didn't go far from his hand and it kind of looked like there was a black fire in his hand. There was a weird noise too. Like birds chirping." Will said.

"That sound weird, do you think he is part of the witch's army?" Irma asked.

Caleb stood up. "I am sure of it." He said causing a few people to look at him.

"If he was working for the witch why would he help me? It doesn't make sense." Will said.

"So the witch or he could have you to themselves." Caleb said. He obviously did not like Naruto at the moment.

"I think we should talk to him before we jump to conclusions." Cornelia said. She whipped out her cell phone.

Naruto and Taranee were walking down the street towards the school when both of there cell phones went off. Naruto's cell said Tsunade. He answered it.

"Hello" He said.

"What did you do last night?" Tsanode sounded pissed.

"Nothing"

"Don't give me that load of shit." She was seething now that he lied to her.

"Fine I was attacked by a snake thing. I have no idea what it was about but it seemed to be more interested in my guardian's daughter." Naruto said telling the truth this time.

"So what happened?" She asked.

"He knocked her out with something, I used chidori and he ran away."

"Did she see you?"

"She was out like a light." Naruto said knowing that he was lying to her.

"Fine" She said hanging up the phone.

Naruto stood there for a few seconds after she hung up. "Good bye to you too" He said slightly annoyed. He turned back to Taranee.

"I'm sorry I have to go. I forgot about something I had to do." She said then ran away.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked to no one.

Naruto looked around and saw one of his teachers. He was about to go up and say hi but she seemed to be acting suspicious. She walked into a construction yard. Naruto followed her at a distance. When he got her back in his sights she began to change. Her hair turned from blond to silver, her face from young and vibrant to old and tired, and her cloths became a black dress. Naruto was stunned. Had there been another ninja around, or was she something else.

She brought a necklace out of her pocket and a purple portal began to come out right in front of her. Naruto was amazed. He had never seen a jutsu like that.

She walked through the portal and Naruto, being the curious person he was, followed.


	3. The mistake

Hey what's up? I finally got done with chapter 2 and if you're reading this 3. Sorry for the delay on both of them I got my computer taken away for the entire summer. Let's get on with the story.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Naruto found himself in the middle of a swamp. He looked around and found dead trees and other things. He was covered in mud. But there was no time to worry about that he was looking face to face with some angry looking people, if you can call them that, with swords. They were big green and had only a tunic on besides some leather straps making an "X" over there chest. Naruto instantly knew that he had made a mistake in following school rules, not bringing his Kunai or shuriken. Naruto jumped back onto a log as the closest swung their sword at him. "He came through the portal with the Witch" one said.

"Who?" Naruto asked but they just kept swinging at him. He jumped to the nearest tree and kept jumping from tree to tree to get out of there. He shook his head wondering what he got himself into. He soon got out of the swamp and quickly found a river. He waded into the water and washed the mud off his cloths. Luckily they were thin enough for them to dry quickly.

He decided to follow the river which as fate would have it was a bad idea. He came a crossed a fight in which a small blond girl was fighting a much bigger blond guy that could be her brother. The guy was shooting lightning at the girl. It looked just like Will's attack.

"Give up Elyon, you can't win. The witch gave me some of her power." The guy said

They were both wearing what looked like really old fashion dresses (why the guy was wearing a dress was beyond Naruto) the girl named Elyon was white with black scorch marks, while the guys was mostly red.

"I'm not going to give up, Phoboes." She said. Naruto could tell that she was hurt badly. If it went on too much longer she would probably die.

Phoboes shot another lightning bolt at Elyon. Naruto's eyes when red and he disappeared reappearing with the Chidori in his hand next to the lightning strike. He cut through it before it hit Elyon again. Her eyes widened as someone came to help her. Naruto landed on the lake the two were flying over.

Phoboes was angry. "Who are you to stop us from fighting?"

Naruto looked up at the man with a smile. "I'm your worst nightmare." He coined the phrase. Phoboes felt Naruto's killing intent and couldn't move.

"What are you?" he asked between gasping breaths. It was getting hard for him to breath. Hell he could barely move a finger. 'How can he be so strong, he hasn't even moved and he's attacking me.'

Naruto then disappeared and reappeared in front of Phoboes punching him into the water.

Phoboes instinctively flew away.

"You ok?" Naruto asked Elyon as she flew to the shore. He walked to her.

"Yes." She said. She looked at her wounds. Then a bunch of electricity came out of the forest behind her aimed at Naruto. At first he thought that Phoboes guy was back buck he saw Will and her friends come out of the forest.

"What the hell, Will?" he asked. But Taranee shot flames at him.

He jumped back really fast making the water splash up. The fire hit the water and a bunch of steam rose.

"What are you doing?" Elyon asked franticly.

Naruto used the steam as a smoke screen. He could tell he wasn't wanted here so he started to skate a crossed the water and jump to the trees on the other side of the lake.

"Hey were did he go?" Taranee asked. She looked around but didn't see him when the when the steam cleared.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Naruto had found some ruins a few miles from the lake. Most of it was a few bricks coming up from the ground. He then found some rusted bars.

'Hey Kyuubi, what is this made of?' He asked the demon.

'**Looks like an early form of steel' **the kitsune said.

'What do you know of smithing?'

'**I know a lot but how are you going to get the things to do it?'**

'I'll find something.' Naruto thought.

He looked around some more and found an old bronze gauntlet, a bunch of those steel bars, a small old fashion hammer, and a lot of wood for a fire. Luckily he had a flint in his pocket because he never went anywhere without one.

He made a fire and stuck a steel bar in it. After about an hour it was ready to be made. He used his hammer to bend and shape it. After about an hour of making it he could tell that it wasn't going to be a good one. It was in the basic shape of a Kunai but it was bent and deformed to a point that it wouldn't throw straight or hold an edge.

His second one was much better and his third was even better than that. He had mastered it by eight.

"**Now you need to sharpen them. I suggest you use the first one you made to practice." **Kyuubi said.

"Good idea." Naruto said picking up the tossed knife. He tried to sharpen it on a hard flat stone he had found. The knife was worse than he thought. The stone didn't even touch the blade from all of the extra metal on the knife. But it helped him get the basic movements down. He started to sharpen the other seven. When he got done it was getting dark. He put six of them in his pockets and one tied to him arm.

He then got some sleep.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Will and the gang were looking for Naruto. They looked within two miles of the lake. So far they had no luck.

"You find him?" Will asked Irma.

"No not yet." Irma answered

Will yawned and looked back at the other girl. "Why would Naruto save Elyon if he was on the witch's side?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe Caleb was wrong."

"I am not wrong!" said a familiar voice. Caleb was under them looking up.

"All I'm saying is that you might be wrong." Will said flying down to him.

"Let's just find him." Caleb said and walked into the forest.

"He won't admit he is wrong until Naruto saves his life or something." Cornelia said.

"Or yours." Added Will.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333


	4. The savoir

AN: Yo it's me

**AN: Yo it's me, every ones favorite author. Well probably not at the moment because it's been so long sense I updated. But fear not. I'm hoping that this chapter will be longer to make up for the amount of time I wasted. Well guess I had to reformat my computer and that had the almost finished chapter on it. So I have to rewrite it. Fun **

**Well on with the show.**

xXXx

Naruto woke suddenly. He didn't open his eyes but let his other senses reach out to find out what woke him. He heard some movement behind him. It seemed big enough for a person but he wasn't sure. He gripped his kunai and slid his arm a little back. If he had to attack then he would. He heard the noise get closer then heard a thump, indicating that the person or thing had fallen. He heard some mumbling about clumsiness. It was definably a person, unless it was something like Kisame. Could he be considered a person? Why was that running through his head? Then a voice brought him out of the conversation with himself.

"Umm, excuse me." It sounded like a little girl. She walked up behind him and shook him. "What are you doing here mister?"

Naruto pretended to be just walking up by yawning and stretching out, leaving his kunai under his side of course. He sat up turning to her wile grabbing the kunai and slipping it in his sleeve. He looked at her through half open eyes. She looked about five or six and had a light blue dress that looked really old fashion, like the girl that he had saved yesterday. She had blond hair and blue eyes like him. Her hair went almost to the ground. He rubbed his eye keeping up the game. "What are you doing out in the forest all alone?" He asked.

"I live here." She said without hesitation. She smiled brightly at Naruto. "I'm Sarah."

"Naruto" He said and stood up. It was already beginning to bet to morning. He wanted to get out of here before Will and them decided to come look for him again. "What do you mean you live here?" He asked.

She looked at him before saying. "I live here in the forest." He looked her up and down again. Her cloths weren't that dirty so she must have had a house or something around here.

He turned around to leave but she jumped on his back. He didn't notice the small red energy going from his body to hers. "Let's have fun!!" She yelled in his ear.

He winced at the volume of the voice. "Sorry, but I have to leave." He said. He let her down but she jumped back up.

"Carry me then!" She yelled again. "Please, please, please." She said over and over again.

Naruto hung his head in defeat. "Fine but only for a little wile" He jumped into a tree and started to get as far away as possible.

Sarah was screaming her head off in joy as they seemingly flew through the air. She held on as tight as she could. Naruto swore he was going to be deaf by the end of the ride. He would have been too if Kyuubi wasn't healing him.

Just then he saw a large blast of fire shoot up to his far left. He flipped mid jump and started heading for it. The only person he knew that could do that was Taranee and she seemed like she could listen before shooting if he got her alone.

The first person he saw was Will followed closely by a guy in an over sized helmet. It looked like she was poisoned again because she wasn't moving.

'_She can handle him right.'_

'**What the fuck fight are you watching, kit?'**

'_I could hope that I didn't have to get in this fight right?'_

'**Not a chance.'**

He jumped down and sat Sarah on the ground. "Stay here, ok" He said firmly. He then ran taking a kunai out.

xXXx

It was a good day for Raythor. Yep today was probably the best day of his life. He had woken up feeling lucky and now with this new poison now running through the veins of an infuriating red head he was going to be able to kill her. She had been a thorn in his side from day one. He didn't know why but he blamed her for being thrown into the Abyss of shadows. And now he got to kill her. Not Phobos, Not Cedric, HIM. He was as giddy as a school girl. But that was the high of the afternoon before all the shit hit the fan.

Raythor raised his sword and smiled a smile that almost broke his face. He brought it down on her head. At least he would have if a flying metal object didn't hit his sword sending it off balance and smacking into the ground next to her. He then noticed an orange flash to his right and turned his head just fast enough to see a guy in an orange shirt with blond hair running at him at a speed that he could only dream of. He jumped back just in time to see the blonds fist punch a hole in the ground about a foot deep easily. The blond then pulled his hand out of the ground and smiled. Now that he was looking the blonds' eyes seemed to be red with slits and his canine teeth seemed to be bigger than any dogs that he had seen.

The blond seemed to be sizing him up then it came. He felt the temperature drop dramatically. He was suddenly very afraid of this guy but didn't know why, so afraid that his body froze up. He couldn't move at all. This guy made Nerissa look like a joke when it came to inducing fear.

"Hey, you want to know what's wrong with your body?" The boy asked. "Its simple, it's called killing intent. I can even make you loose control of your bodily functions." He shot it up another degree and Raythor saw a kunai shooting towards him, and felt it enter his skull. He fell then he noticed that the killing intent was off him so he got up and looked where the kids were but there was nothing there.

"What the hell was that guy?" He all but yelled.

xXXx

Naruto brought Will back to the place he had left Sarah. He took a bag of what seemed like candy. It smelled like medicine and it was the only thing the guy had on him that was even some what like an antidote. There were about six or seven pills in the bag so whoever gave these out thought that the guys that were going to use the poison were pretty stupid. He slapped wills face lightly to wake her up.

Wills eyes opened and focused on him. First they flashed in anger because he was so close and she didn't know if he was a friend or not then they flashed in horror when she realized she could not move. He took a pill out of the bag and put it to her mouth. "This should be the antidote." He said. She hesitated then took the pill and swallowed it.

"Whose side are you on?" She asked rather loudly.

"My own" He said as he picked her up and Sarah jumped on his back. Just then the guy that he had scared the shit out of started barreling at him running into every tree, log, and animal in the way. Naruto smirked. This was Naruto's element. He had been trained to fight people in closed spaces like this, but he was also taught how to navigate a forest without making more noise than a pin drop. This guy didn't know anything about how to survive like Naruto did. He was at a gennin level easily. Naruto just jumped into the trees and started to pretty much fly away.

It was another couple minutes before the antidote got the poison out of Wills system. When it did happen she started flying on her own. To her surprise it took almost all she had to keep up with him. He was fast for a normal person. Then again that lightning thing he did was far from normal.

"Your friends are in trouble. I can hear that most of the fighting has ended and if they were like yours we are in trouble." He said calmly as the put his hands in a cross like manner. "**Kage Bunish no Jutsu"** (Shadow Clone Jutsu) He called out and then there were four more of him jumping around. Will's eyes were the size of saucers. What the hell was he?

xXXx

Irma and Taranee had both been attacked and poisoned by Tracker and Sniffer. Trackers skull face seemed to smirk. This was not good. Sniffer walked over to Irma and was about to bite her when it sniffed the air. It whimpered before turning around and running back to Tracker.

"You have a smart partner" Said a familiar voice. Just then an orange blur shot in front of them. Naruto stood there. He was looking at Tracker and Sniffer so that was a good sign, right. He tossed a strange knife into the air and made a cross with his fingers. "**Kunai, Kage Bunish no Jutsu" **(Kunai, Shadow Clone Jutsu) He said as they heard a lot of popping sounds above them. "I would be gone when they come down." He said turning and picking up Irma and Taranee. Tracker started walking towards them but stopped when the first kunai started to hit the ground. He looked up to see the sky literally blackened with the metallic objects. He started to run out of the clearing but not before he was bloodied because of them. The 'Naruto' was already gone with the girls when Tracker looked back.

xXXx

Hay Lin was having trouble with Gargoyle. She had been hit with some kind of poison and was now sitting with her back to a tree. She was completely helpless as the stone giant walked towards her. She then felt the wind change. It started to swirl like a tornado was coming. She looked in the direction of the change and saw two blond figures making what looked like a swirling ball of wind in his hand.

"Hey jackass" said a familiar voice. Naruto had finally gotten the walking rock pile to notice him. Gargoyle looked over at him. Just then the Naruto with the ball in his hand disappeared and reappeared in frond of gargoyle shoving the ball into his gut. "**Rasengan**" He said as the ball got huge and engulfed the rock creature. It shot back destroying everything that was in its way. 'Naruto' walked over to Hay Lyn and picked her up.

xXXx

Cornelia looked around. She and Caleb were both poisoned and couldn't move. How had they gotten into this mess? Oh yea they were looking for Naruto. Suddenly a heavy fog rolled in for seemingly no reason. Then an eerie voice said "Lungs, heart, liver, jugular vein, kidneys, brain, spinal column. Hmmm, which shall use to kill you?" They could see frost hesitate as that was said. He turned around and when he turned back around his pray was gone.

xXXx

Naruto had just given the antidote to every one and was waiting for them to get back to normal movement. He had seemingly defeated the Knights of Vengeance pretty easily. Sarah was sitting on his lap absorbing the red lines of energy. Naruto still hadn't noticed. They were all sitting in the runes he had found the night before. He sighed in relief that all of the girls were alright.

xXXx

**AN: It's me again. So what did you think? Sorry for the short fights but It's been forever sense I have seen W.I.T.C.H. but hey whatever. I have to watch it again and learn the fighting styles of the good and bad guys, if they have any. So NO I am not dead and if you castrate me then who will write the story. Well it is now one in the morning so I think ill stay up later and read. R&R or else.**


	5. The Inner Demons

**AN: In order to make this seem longer I am going to do some things I haven't before. First I'm going to answer a question that I know someone is going to ask.**

**You're asking yourself 'Naruto knows the silent killing technique? The answer is no. He remembered what Zabuza said and How it affected him. Come on you hear someone say that when you can't see anything and you're going to do one of two things. You're going to run and hope you're faster then the other guy or you're going to try and find the guy before he finds you.**

**And I am going to have a vote. I wanted to do a Naruto Will paring. My friend and a reviewer wanted a Will Naruto Irma paring. Which will it be? It's up to you.**

**Now I am having trouble finding the W.I.T.C.H. episodes. It's not on veoh or dubhappy. Can you give me a hand? Sorry but I cant get to youtube here so don't say that ok.**

xXXx

Naruto didn't know why he expected any different. He really didn't. Caleb was glaring at him because he still didn't trust him. All the girls seemed to be on edge because of how easily they were beaten. Will walked up behind him. "You have some explaining to do." She said.

"I'm not the one wearing tights flying around." Naruto said with his foxy grin. He looked over to her and she was still in the light green and bluish green striped fabric with a pink shirt. She blushed a little and looked away.

"No you're the guy that can use lightning to cut just about anything and can make copies of yourself. Not to mention what you did with the wind to save Hay Lin." She said.

"You forgot jumping through trees as fast as you can fly and walk on water." He said still smirking. "I'm god."

They all looked at him like he had grown an extra head. "**What."** Six voices blended together. He started chuckling. He had always wanted to say something like that.

"Can we get somewhere safe before those idiots get together and find us?" He said.

"You mean like me." Raythor said rushing in running straight at Taranee, which was the closest person. Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Raythor he had his hand in the tiger seal and a sadistic smile on his face. "**Sennen Goroshi" **(Thousand Years of Pain) and shoved his fingers where the sun don't shine. Unlike Kakashi, Naruto used enough Chakra to send the guy to the moon. Let's just say that the guy… isn't going to be seen for a wile. "Yea like you, idiot" He said watching the poor man flying away.

Caleb was the first to speak after that. "What the hell was that?" He yelled at Naruto.

Naruto chucked nervously. "It was an attack that my Sensei used on me when I was a kid. Shall we go now?" As he expected Sarah had already jumped on his back again. What was with her and riding on his back.

"I wanna ride, I wanna ride." She screamed happily in his ear. She seemed even more hyper than before. Where in the hell did she get this energy from?

'**If you don't shut that kid up I'll, I'll…'**

'_Wish you didn't have a soft spot for children.'_

'**Damn you, kit, you made me soft.'**

'_Yea, yea.'_

Naruto noticed Taranee walking up beside him. She smiled uneasily "Thank you" She said before taking off. The rest followed suit and Naruto jumped into a tree to follow them. At least she wasn't throwing fire balls at him anymore.

xXXx

A couple hours and a few blown eardrums later they were in a castle about as big as Konoha as a whole. He had told them about him being a Shinobi and had learned that they were the Guardians of the veil. They began to explain where he was and about there abilities and why it was weird that he could use many elements. He explained why he could. And then Sarah yelled out something that made his blood drain.

"Kyuubi, Kyuubi. Tell us about Kyuubi."

He had stayed quiet the entire time after that. He couldn't blame her. She was only a child after all. But how did she know. It plagued his mind. She shouldn't have heard the name. Kyuubi didn't exist in this world.

He was now in the court yard watching Caleb and another person using some sort of crappy Kenjutsu (Sword style). There style was slow and way to clunky to work on any ninja. Maybe one fresh out of the academy would get hit with that but any more and Caleb would be dead. He started chuckling.

"What's so funny? You think you can do any better." Caleb said getting frustrated.

"Yea maybe I can." The other guy gave Naruto his sword sat down to watch. Caleb rushed at Naruto with his sword high. He swung down and Naruto flicked his wrist sending the sword flying and Caleb to the ground. "You don't rush head first at a ninja." Caleb walked over and grabbed his sword and tried rushing Naruto again. Naruto resisted the erg to drop him on his head from a vary high place.

Caleb slashed at him from the side this time but Naruto just disappeared and reappeared behind him. "Damn it, how do you do that?" Caleb asked.

"You really want to learn?" Naruto asked as if it were nothing.

"Well, yea. You can teach me?"

"You will never be as fast as me seeing as you have no chakra but I can make you a lot faster than you are now."

"What do you mean no chakra?"

"Well what I mean when I say no chakra is that you never learned how to use it. It is too late for you to learn it now sense as you need to be a kid when you start. That's the big reason why you have to go to the academy. Your chakra coils have hardened already. But every one can use chakra as long as they start training to use it at a young age. The oldest is about twelve-thirteen." He explained. "I was never any good at it until about fifteen. Right after my training trip with Ero-Sannin (Pervy Sage) and before the training with the elder." He said thinking back to the good days when Jiraiya was still alive.

"So you can make me faster."

"You can't complain." He said. Naruto made a lot of hand signs really fast then put his hand on Caleb's forearm. A lot of what looked like Japanese lettering shot out from under his hand settled on Caleb's forearms. He then put chakra in to them.

Caleb noticed his arms and legs get heavier. He fell over from the extra weight. "What did you just do?"

"It's a seal, one that I used for years. I put enough chakra to last a month. If you need to turn it off brush your hand the length of your arm."

Naruto started to walk way to let him get used to the new weight. When he heard, "How do I turn it back on?"

"Brush up the length of your arm."

xXXx

Sarah sat around the kitchen table with Elion and the other girls. They were talking about our favorite blond superhero.

"You said something about a 'Kyuubi' before, right Sarah?"

"I can't tell you the whole story. But Naruto has a power in him that most people with magic feed off of. And he has it in such abundance that he don't know when he is getting fed off. It seems to replenish it's self as fast as someone could feed off it." Sarah said in a quiet voice.

"What do you mean?"

"When one of you touches him your power will be increased ten fold for a certain amount of time. The time depends on the amount of time you touched him."

"Why doesn't he notice?"

"Would you notice if someone was draining the magic you were already just giving off anyway?" Sarah said.

xXXx

Naruto was practicing with a broadsword as they called it. It was a long straight sword with blades on both sides. It seemed to be a sloppy weapon compared to a Katana. Unlike the Katana it relied on strength not speed. He was getting used to it at the moment. He swung it a few times. He shook his head. This thing would take a wile to get used to.

**Sorry for the wait this time it wasn't my fault. I was planning on putting this out a couple weeks after the last one but I went up north to my grandparents house for a couple of weeks before I could get half way through it. Then my dad shut off all power to my room. Who does that? Oh well. It seems people like this one more than my HollowMan story.**


End file.
